


Senior Year

by D3adlyM1notaur



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, High School AU, M/M, Stargazing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3adlyM1notaur/pseuds/D3adlyM1notaur
Summary: Jack Morrison was Overwatch High’s star athlete.  Perfect grades, perfect face, perfect record, excellent at football.Gabriel hated it.My gift for the reaper76 valentine’s day exchange!





	Senior Year

Jack Morrison was Overwatch High’s star athlete. Perfect grades, perfect face, perfect record, excellent at football.  
Gabriel hated it.

 

“Why so pouty, Gabe? Are you jealous your little boyfriend has girls surrounding him?”   
Amelie, Gabriel’s best friend, asked with her heavy french accent. At the lunch table in the far corner of the dingy lunch room sat the delinquents. Amelie Lacroux was a foreign exchange student, coming for her last semester of school. To her left sat Akande Ogundimu, another exchange student from Brazil, but skipped two grades because he’s a genius in the math and science fields. Moira O’Deidran was in the science and medical fields, wanting to find cures for genetic problems.  
Gabe turned around and looked at Jack, and sure enough, there were three girls surrounding and giggling. One, a blonde girl he knew was in the medical program, was making exaggerated hand motions while telling a story. The other girl, Lena, was star track athlete. Future Olympic Athlete for her, and a red haired girl with freckles sat next to her.  
Gabriel grumbled and looked back down at his lunch tray- meatloaf again, with green beans and mashed potatoes. It all looked and smelled like garbage.   
Sombra perked up at the mention of Gabe’s crush. “I wouldn’t be so jealous if I were you. That girl next to Lena is Emily, her girlfriend, and rumor has it that Angela has been messing around with Mrs. Amari’s daughter. Can’t say it’s a surprise, Fareeha has been flirting with Angela for years.” she said with a sly smile.  
“I’m not pouting, fuck off. I regret ever telling you that I liked him.”  
“Relax, Gabriel, we’re only messing with you here,” Akande assured, putting a hand on Gabe’s shoulder. He shrugged him off and pulled the strings of his hoodie tighter, to hide his annoyance from him.  
Moira got up and moved behind him and wrapped her arms around the pouting man. “Oh, poor Gabriel, so shy and heartbroken that he can’t even talk to a boy. How sad”

\-----  
“And then he took the pencil and looked at it and said “I’m going to shove this up my butt” and the professor kicked him out and sent him to the counselor! We were all dying in the middle of class”  
Lena stopped eating her food so she didn’t choke on it. “Angela what the hell is wrong with those kids!”  
Jack looked at his friends amusingly as he ate his food. Tastes like absolute garbage, he thought to himself.  
Emily gasped in surprise. “Don’t look now, but Gabriel Reyes has a girl hugging him.”  
Jack immediately turned around and saw Moira hugging Gabe with his hoodie pulled over his face and started giggling. “I guess I lost my chances with him didn’t I?”  
Lena turned to look too “OH! Isn’t that Moira a lesbian though?”  
“Lena, don’t say that out loud, you don’t know her at all.” Emily said to her girlfriend. “Jack, are you ever going to ask Gabe out? He likes you a lot, and you like him too!”  
Jack blushed red and looked back down at his food. “I-I don’t know guys. What if he hates me? What if I’m a huge douche and reading all the signs wrong? What if he thinks I’m weird?”  
Angela giggled and looked at Morrison “Jack, everyone knows you’re weird, it’s not that big of a secret. Just ask him out.”  
Jack giggled and looked at his food “Yeah. That’ll be the day.” He got up and threw his plate away before walking out of the lunchroom.

\------

Gabe sat down in his science lab next to Moira, the only person in the class he could stand. “So, when are you going to ask him out?”  
“Fuck. Off.”  
Moira looked at him exasperated. “Oh please Gabe, it’s obvious he likes you, you like him too, just ask him out! It won’t be that bad.”  
Gabe sighed and looked at her. “If I ask him out will you shut up about it?”  
Moira grinned wickedly and stared him in the eyes, “Yes. If you ask him out I will tell everyone to stop bugging you about it.”

\-----  
Jack has had a crush on Gabe since he transferred.  
He didn’t notice him at first, but when he did, oh boy was he lovestruck. He had no clue he could feel this way about another man, he was always told by his parents that he needed a girlfriend so he could have kids, and they could keep the farm up and running. He always went along with the idea, not thinking anything of it until he came to Overwatch High.  
Gabriel Reyes hit him like a truck.  
He was royally, and absolutely, fucked.

\-----  
Why the hell am I even doing this. He doesn’t even like me. Gabe pondered to himself as he paced the hallways with the note, searching for Jack’s locker.  
Goddammit, where is this sonofabitch.  
The bell rang for the end of the day and he jumped.   
Normally, he wouldn’t be a coward and run away with his tail between his legs, but this was a very special case.   
I’ll do it tomorrow  
\---

Sombra: LOL so you got scared  
Gabe: I did NOT get scared. The bell rang and I didn’t want people to see me  
Amelie: You got scared :)  
Gabe: Shut UP  
Gerard: Oh, poor sweet Gabe, if only you weren’t such a chicken, you could confess your undying love for the man  
Akande: Gerard, that is enough.  
Moira: Gabe, it’s alright, we’re just gonna keep talking about it until you ask him out  
Gabe: If you do I swear to god   
Moira: OR, we can take the easy way out, and respond to the text he’s about to send you  
Gabe:...  
Sombra: I gave him ur number ;)  
Gabe: what…  
Moira: Oh please, we were making this easy for you

Gabe threw his phone and ran into the bathroom. He threw off his clothes and took a hot shower to clear his stress.   
Why would they do this. WHY did they do this. WHY am I still friends with them?

\---  
A good 30 minutes later, Gabe exited the bathroom fully clothed. He searched around for his phone which, thankfully, landed in a pile of dirty laundry.  
He looked on his homescreen to see an unknown number texting him

?: Hey! Is this Gabe?  
Gabe: Yes...who are you?  
?:Oh! I’m Jack Morrison. You probably don’t know me, but we go to the same school  
Gabe: I know you. The golden boy.  
?: Haha...yeah, that’s me! :D

He used emoticons, Gabe was fucked.

?: So, your friend with the purple hair, she said you had something to tell me?  
Gabe sighed and went for it  
Gabe: Do you want to go out.

\-----  
Jack read the words carefully over and over again  
Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod   
Jack: GABRIEL REYES JUST ASKED ME OUT  
Angela: WHAT?!?!  
Lena: OH MY GOD LOVE! THAT’S AMAZING!  
Emily: DID YOU SAY YES?  
Jack: I DIDNT RESPOND YET  
Angela: WHY ARE YOU MESSAGING THE GROUP CHAT?  
Emily: TEXT HIM BACK

Jack: I would love to! When would you like to go out?  
Gabe: How about now?  
Jack: Oh, uh, I’m not allowed to leave past curfew  
Gabe: Oh grow a pair, you’re a senior, now is the time to break the rules. What’s your address, I’m picking you up in a black pickup.

\---

10 minutes later Jack was climbing out a window and into Gabe’s truck.   
God am I blushing? Does he see me blushing? Jack wondered to himself  
Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Gabe tried not to steer off the side of the road.  
“So have you seriously never broken out before?”  
Jack chuckled and said “NOPE! This is the first time.”  
“There’s a first time for everything.” Gabe said with a laugh.  
Jack started blushing even more, God even his laugh is cute. “So, where are we going?”  
Gabe tried to look at him as best he could while driving, “There’s a cliff that overlooks the city. Thought I would take you there.”  
“Oh,” Jack said, “How lovely!” ‘How lovely?’ JACK YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT  
“We’re here.” Gabe said as he got out of the car and slammed the door. Jack looked up from his distracted gaze and followed him.  
Gabe pulled the door of the bed down and jumped in. He grabbed the bricks that were ontop of the blankets and threw them out and began to spread the blankets out. “You want help up?” Gabe said and looked to Jack, his arm out.  
Jack gratefully took the hand and climbed in, tripping in the process.  
Gabe’s reflexes were fast enough to catch him, “You ok there?”  
Jack knew he was absolutely red now. “Y-YEAH! I’m fine! Thank you.”  
Gabe gently laid jack down on the bed of the truck and moved next to him. “So...uh...thank you for inviting me out here!”  
Gabe turned and looked at Jack, “You don’t have to pretend you like being around me you know.” Jack sat up, stunned. “Gabe, I like being around you! I think you’re” do not say hot “...really cool!”   
Gabe sat up and turned his head to hide his blush, “Nah… I’m just a dude that sits around and does art, wears black hoodies and pretends not to care about anyone...but…”  
Gabe didn’t know if this was too early to say it, but he really wanted to, “...but I care about you, Jack. A lot, which is why I’m really happy you accepted my offer.”  
Jack flushed red and his eyes went wide, he turned and looked at the man sitting next to him. “Gabe...I like you too, but we barely know each other, it’s just...a little too early to be saying these kinds of things. Let’s take it slow for now, and whatever happens happens, ok?”  
Gabe sighed in relief, “Absolutely. While we’re up here, would you like to look at the stars with me?”  
“I would love to.” Jack laid down next to Gabe and started cuddling him from the side. Gabe was petting Jack’s hair as he pointed out the different constellations in the sky. Jack normally found these things boring, but right now, he has never been more intrigued in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa this is late I’m so sorry


End file.
